


Молоко

by Melarissa, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Мистер Пирс [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Если бы не Рената, Солдат получил бы свой стакан холодного молока.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce
Series: Мистер Пирс [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681195
Kudos: 5
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Молоко

Если бы не Рената, Солдат получил бы свой стакан холодного молока. Вместо этого он огреб краткую вводную, а следом прослушал, как _Он_ вызвал по телефону двоих чистильщиков, прибраться. После чего _Он_ скомандовал:  
  
— Спальня.  
  
Солдат знал, где именно находится означенное помещение, и прямиком направился туда. В спальне горела одна из двух ламп сбоку от кровати, освещая комнату рассеянным светом и оставляя углы в темноте. Кровать была не разобрана. Солдат замер, не желая опережать события. _Он_ этого не любил.  
  
_Он_ вошел в темном халате, в вырезе которого виднелась поросшая седыми волосами грудь. При каждом пробуждении Солдата волосы из золотых все больше превращались в серебряные, пока не поседели все окончательно. Но это не сделало _Его_ сдержаннее.  
  
— Спусти штаны и перегнись через валик, локти на матрас.  
  
Солдат не стал спорить. Такое ничем хорошим не заканчивалось. Сделал три шага, утопая подошвами тактических ботинок в ворсистом ковре, в три движения распустил пояс и расстегнул ширинку, сдернул штаны вместе с бельем как можно ниже и лег животом на толстый валик в изножье кровати, обтянутый белым велюром. Тот подходил ему по высоте идеально, словно специально делали. Солдат положил ладони на покрывало, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не сминать его левой рукой слишком сильно.  
  
_Он_ подошел сзади. Солдат терпеть не мог, когда к нему подходили сзади, но сейчас его мнения никто не спрашивал. Что-то щелкнуло, между ягодицами дотронулись смазанные чем-то скользким и холодным пальцы. Солдат рефлекторно сжался и немедленно заработал шлепок.  
  
— Расслабься, — прошипел _Он_.  
  
Солдат послушался. Прямые приказы следовало исполнять незамедлительно.  
  
Ему в анус ткнулся большой палец, надавил безжалостно, сразу проталкиваясь внутрь до самого основания. Краешек ногтя неприятно царапнул изнутри. Было больно, не слишком, но больно. И противно. Смазка холодила поначалу, а теперь наоборот начала слегка печь. Палец дважды двинулся взад-вперед, провернулся, а потом _Он_ впился оставшимися снаружи четырьмя пальцами в ягодицу для упора и растянул отверстие насколько мог. К образовавшейся дырочке прижался вытянутый носик тюбика, и внутрь полилось холодное и липкое. Солдата передернуло. Очень хотелось напрячься и вытолкнуть из себя и эту липкую дрянь, и настырный палец, который теперь вертелся внутри, распределяя смазку.  
  
К счастью, это не затянулось надолго. Несколько толчков, второй большой палец, который тоже ввинтился Солдату в зад, после чего они потянули мышцы в разные стороны, приоткрывая вход и вызывая острую, какую-то режущую боль. Солдат задышал с присвистом, отвлекаясь от нее, мысленно представляя себе этапы сбора снайперской винтовки. Он почти пропустил тот момент, когда между пальцами ткнулась плотная головка члена. Пальцы выскользнули, приоткрыв Солдата самыми кончиками, и член проник внутрь.  
  
Похоже, _Ему_ тоже было непросто. Вымазанные в смазке пальцы вцепились в бедра Солдата, фиксируя его на месте, после чего последовал первый толчок, один из многих. Второй, третий, и ягодиц коснулись шерстистые яйца.  
  
Боль не проходила. Солдат умел справляться с ней, боль сопровождала его, сколько он себя помнил, менялась только ее интенсивность. Сейчас боль была умеренной, Солдат мог точно сказать, что пока его тело не понесло сколь-нибудь значительного урона. Однако ему не нравились место и характер этой боли. Почему-то она казалась унизительной и мерзкой, словно Солдат плыл по коллекторной трубе, как случилось на одном из заданий. Про эту боль он бы не хотел сообщать медтехникам.  
  
В это время _Он_ начал двигаться, и мысли о винтовках и ножах перестали помогать. Тогда Солдат вспомнил молоко, налитое в высокий стакан. Холодное, чуть сладковатое, наверняка свежее. Движения сзади были размеренными, неторопливыми. Внутри Солдата двигался поршень, вытягивая наружу малую часть его внутренностей и задвигая их обратно. Ногти царапали бедра. Дыхание за спиной было шумным, но пока ровным. Солдат попытался принюхаться к покрывалу, но маска мешала ему ощущать запахи. Стонать в ней тоже было неприятно, слишком гулкие и пугающие звуки выходили при этом. Поэтому Солдат молчал, стараясь не повредить покрывало.  
  
Позади _Он_ с влажным хлюпом выдернул член из заднего прохода. Только Солдат обрадовался, как последовал приказ, сопровождавшийся жестким хлопком по бедру:  
  
— Встань. Сними штаны, расстегни куртку и ляг поперек кровати, раздвинув ноги.  
  
Пока Солдат исполнял приказ, _Он_ напился из заготовленного стакана и подошел к кровати. Пояс халата был развязан, и сейчас _Он_ сбросил его назад, уронив на пол. Выглядел _Он_ еще крепким, несмотря на годы. Под животом вздымался перевитый венами член, не самый большой, но достаточный, толстый и сейчас блестящий от смазки.  
  
_Он_ раздвинул Солдату ноги пошире, разведя их до боли, и заставил держать в согнутом и задранном состоянии. Потом встал на колени между бедер Солдата, подхватил его под ягодицы и вошел сразу до конца, очень резко и жестко. Солдат повернул голову, чтобы не смотреть в суровое лицо человека, который мог сотворить с ним что угодно. От заднего прохода опять рывками потекла боль, отдаваясь внизу живота и в пояснице. Но еще хуже было то, что теперь _Он_ смотрел на него. Рывком задрав футболку Солдата, которую тот носил под курткой, _Он_ впился ему в соски, одновременно выкручивая и оттягивая их. Солдат заскулил где-то в глубине горла. _Он_ засмеялся. Движения стали быстрее, член, казалось, окаменел, и Солдат подумал, что конца осталось ждать совсем недолго. Но вместо того, чтобы как обычно слить семя Солдату в зад, _Он_ вдруг опять вытащил член, а потом, сжимая его в руке, прополз до головы Солдата, неловко переступая коленями и опираясь одной рукой о матрас.  
  
— Сними маску, — потребовал _Он_.  
  
Солдат поднял правую руку, упершись пятками в матрас. Внутри все ощущалось растянутым и напряженным одновременно, край ануса пульсировал, и очень хотелось пощупать там, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Но сейчас у него было другое задание.  
  
Стоило маске сползти на сторону, как в губы Солдата ткнулся покрытый естественной и искусственной смазкой член. Солдат принял его, стараясь не морщиться и не думать, откуда этот член только вышел. А _Он_ принялся жадно трахать Солдата в рот, придерживая за волосы на макушке. Солдат думал о том, что на русском слово «молоко» пишется с тремя _о_ , а произносится «ма-ла-ко», и это забавно. В какой-то момент _Он_ задвинул так глубоко, что практически уткнулся головкой Солдату в гланды, а потом в горло ему полилась вязкая горьковатая жидкость. Ее было немного, но она сразу же распространилась во рту, принеся горько-соленый вкус, напоминавший морскую воду. Со вкусом Солдат успешно справлялся, а вот обмякающий во рту член все больше напоминал жирного слизняка, ворочавшегося и слепо тычущегося в небо, зубы и язык. Медленно _Он_ вытянул его и провел кончиком по рту Солдата, очерчивая изгиб губ.  
  
— Давай, вылижи его как следует, — приказал _Он_ , и Солдат принялся слизывать собственную слюну с остатками спермы, смазки и чего-то, о чем он предпочитал не думать.  
  
Его спас звонок в дверь. _Он_ оглянулся, резко о прянул и сполз с кровати.  
  
— Задание известно? — поднимая халат с пола, спросил _Он_.  
  
Ответа _Он_ дожидаться не стал, разумеется. Солдат спрыгнул с кровати. Морщась, прикрыл футболкой грудь. Соски, красные и припухшие, болели. Но это пройдет. Неприятнее было натягивать трусы на перепачканную смазкой задницу. Но зато хоть кроме смазки вытекать из нее было нечему. И еще мерзкий вкус во рту. Он ощущал его и на губах, и на корне языка, надевая маску. Из холла доносился _Его_ голос, _Он_ разговаривал по домофону. Солдат понял, что пора уходить, иначе придется вызывать еще одну команду чистильщиков, чтобы убрать первую.  
  
Труп Ренаты по-прежнему лежал на полу, под ним уже собралось немного крови. Но больше Солдата заинтересовал высокий стакан с остатками молока в раковине. До которого он так и не добрался. Хлопнула входная дверь. Солдат бесшумной тенью выскользнул сквозь кухонное окно и растворился в ночи.


End file.
